Many modern electronic devices are designed to automatically adjust their operating mode based on the presence or absence of user activities detected by the devices. For example, a computer may dim its screen, display a screensaver, or switch to a sleep/low power mode if no user activity is detected for a predetermined period of time. This can be done using an internal timer which tracks the duration of the idle state of the computer. Conversely, a user-initiated input event such as a movement of the mouse, a stroke on the keyboard, or a gesture detected on a touch pad may cause the computer to switch back to a full operating mode and be responsive to the various user inputs.
However, this timer-based management system is not flawless. For example, this type of system assumes that the system can switch to a power-saving mode when no user interaction is detected via the system's input devices. That may not be true, for example, when a user is reading from a device with a large screen that can display large amount of content without requiring the user to scroll up and down frequently. Another example is when a user is watching a movie on a handheld device. In this case, although the user is not actively interacting with the device (e.g., typing or moving the cursor around), the device should preferably remain in normal operation mode. If the device automatically displays a screen saver, dims the screen, or goes into sleep mode based on the idle-duration timer, it may become an inconvenience for the user who has to make some type of input every so often to switch the device back to its normal operating mode so that he can resume watching the movie.
In addition, existing device management systems are designed to manage the operating mode of the device as a whole, but not the operating mode of the individual component or applications running on the device. That is, there are often only a limited number of operating modes available for a particular device. For example, a desktop computer may only have four different operating modes: a normal mode, screensaver mode, sleep mode (i.e., low-power mode), and off mode. A handheld device such as a MP3 player or a cellular phone may have a normal mode, a dim mode (i.e., low-power mode), and an off mode. There is typically one setting for each of the available modes in terms of which components of the device are left on and which ones can be turned off. As a result, it is difficult to achieve optimal efficiency given the limited number of operating modes available.
As electronic devices become more and more sophisticated, they may include more hardware components such as a touch pad, touch screen, accelerometer, camera, etc, each of which can be a source of power consumption. Similarly, multiple software applications can run on a device and demand limited system resources such as memory and processor power at the same time. Thus, an internal management system that can intelligently manage the device at a component level and/or application level based on user presence and behavior is highly desirable.